


Harmony

by Akigriffin



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Graphic Violence, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean has been kidnapped and Charles needs the Brotherhood’s help to get him back. The aftermath leaves Charles with a tough decision. Not sure if I have it in me to continue, but I thought I'd share anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stuck in my head for awhile, and now that I’m getting control of my brain again I’ve decided to try and write it.

It was easier than Charles thought it was going to be to find Erik and get his attention. Normally the two mutant groups stayed away from each other so not to have to fight, but this time Charles needed the Brotherhood; he needed Erik.

Sean had been missing for two weeks and they had only just figured out where he was being kept; locked up in a high security government facility. After sending in a group to scout the place and try to come up with a plan, Charles finally gave up and decided he needed Erik.

So Erik stood in Charles’ library with Azazel on one side and Emma on the other. Greetings were tight, so Charles moved right on to the point.

“Sean has been kidnapped and we can’t get him back on our own.”

“And you need our help.”

Charles nodded. “Please, lets put our differences aside. We can go back after.”

Erik was silent for a moment, deep in thought. “Fine, we’ll help.”

“Magneto...” Emma hissed.

“Quiet. He’s one of us.”

“Thank you, Erik.”

“Magneto,” Erik corrected.

“You’ll always be Erik to me. You won’t be able to change that.”

Erik let his eyes drift down to Charles’ legs. “Leave us. I’ll call for you when I need you back.” His tone left no room for argument, so Azazel transported himself and Emma away. “I did that, didn’t I?” Erik asked, nodding to the wheelchair.

“Yes. The bullet hit my spine.”

“I am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“You hurt me much worse than the bullet.”

Erik had the decency to look ashamed.

“I have two conditions,” Charles continued.

“Shouldn’t I be the one with conditions?”

“Perhaps. But these are important.” Erik motioned for Charles to continue. “First, no trying to recruit my students.”

“Fine.”

“Or trying to kill any of them for any reason.”

“Of course.”

“And second, and more importantly, take off that ridiculous outfit.”

Erik glared at him.

“Come on Erik. First, we need to communicate when we go in for a rescue. Also, you just look silly.”

“I’m Magneto now, Charles. This is part of who I am.”

“Please, be Erik for this. Just this once.”

“How do I know you won’t try to find out my secrets?”

“Because even now I respect you too much. You have not used my secrets against me. Even if I stumble across something, I will return the favour.”

Erik closed his eyes then took off the helmet. Emotions from Charles washed over him; happiness that they were together again, sadness at their separation and distress over the situation. But Erik could feel that even then Charles was holding back.

“Thank you.”

xXxXxXxXx

The next day Charles sat in the Library with his ten students standing in front of him, the Brotherhood behind him and Erik (not Magneto) beside him. 

“We will have a truce for now with the Brotherhood. We need their help and they are willing to give it. You will be respectful of them and they will leave you alone. When we go for Sean you will listen to Erik the same way you would listen to me. If you can’t work with this you will not be punished, but speak up now.” No one made a move to protest. “I appreciate your trust. Thank you. You are dismissed.”

The kids started filing out of the room.

“Alex, I need to speak with you.”

Alex looked confused, but stayed behind.

“You will not be able to go on the mission.”

“What?! But-”

“You’re too close to this. You’re going to be partnered with Hank in the infirmary. Chances are Sean will be in a bad state. You will be more helpful patching him up.”

“Fine,” Alex growled and stalked off. 

“We could have used him,” Erik pointed out.

“Him and Sean have been dating for some months now. He would risk the mission just to get to Sean a little faster.

Erik nodded in understanding. “We need a good plan for this.”

xXxXxXxXx

It was one more week before they had a plan and got everything worked out to go in, but as soon as it was, they put it into action.

Azazel and Riptide fought on the front while some of the students picked up any slack. Erik rushed through the facility, Charles watching through his eyes. He watched as Erik knocked guards out with their own guns, only the need to rescue Sean being more important than their deaths. He watched as Erik flung open every door until he finally found the other mutant.

Sean was in what looked like a dentist’s chair, his legs, arms and head were all strapped down. His throat was cut open, skin kept separated by metal hooks so to let the scientists look at his vocal cords. Sean’s eyes were open and red; he was obviously awake and in pain.

The metal in the room started to shake. ‘Erik, keep calm. You’ll hurt Sean’ Erik heard in his head. He took a deep breath before mentally grabbing the a scalpel and slicing open the nearest person’s throat. He stabbed the other scientist before dropping it and running over to Sean.

‘I can’t move him like this,‘ Erik thought.

‘Call Azazel. Bring him just how he is.’

Sean was staring at him with large, frightened eyes.

“It’s okay, kid. We’re going to get you home.” He whistled and Azazel appeared. He took one look at the situation, grabbed both Erik and Sean and transported them all to the mansion in a puff of smoke.

Charles and Erik watched as Hank carefully removed the metal hooks, being surprisingly graceful for someone so big. Alex did his best to keep calm and help. 

When Sean was being stitched up Charles turned to Erik. “You were right, my friend. We can not live in harmony.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sorry you had to figure it out this way,” Erik said once they were alone.

“I was too naive.”

“We can fix this. Let’s team up, Charles. We can avenge Sean.”

“You’re right. We must fight back. We must fight for our survival...”

Erik didn’t know whether to be happy or not. He wanted Charles at his side, but he would miss the innocence. He would, however, take Charles any way he could.

“I don’t agree with everything, Erik. If we combine this school with your Brotherhood, both will have to change. I can not condone hurting innocent civilians. We attack those who are against us, never pro-mutants.”

Erik thought about it for a moment. “Okay. I can live with that.”

“I should send the younger children home.”

“Keep them here. We can train and teach them, still.”

“They’re too young to be involved, Erik. I don’t want to train children to be warriors. We stick to teenagers.”

Erik disagreed, but he knew this was going to be about compromise. “Alright.”

Charles looked up and met Erik’s eyes. “I missed you, Erik. So much it hurt.”

“Me, too.”

X~X~X~X~X~

Alex sat next to Sean’s bed, waiting for the red-head to wake up. He had been asleep for a few hours and Hank said the sedatives he gave him should be wearing off soon. He held his boyfriend’s hand tight.

When Sean had disappeared, Alex had been devastated. They had only been dating for a little while, but Alex had never let himself be that close to anyone before. It was a weird thing for him, to actually have someone to trust and just the thought of losing that was almost too much.

He looked up as Sean started to stir. The ginger sluggishly opened his eyes. Seeing Alex he opened his mouth to speak.

“No, don’t talk. Hank says you have to rest your throat.” Alex left out the part where Hand said Sean might never speak again. That was too much of a burden for the time being.

Seam squeezed his hand.

“I’m right here, Sean. You’re safe now. Nobody will hurt you again.”

X~X~X~X~X~

“He’s awake,” Charles said. “I wish to see Sean. Would you like to come with me?”

Erik nodded and the two of them headed down the hall.

When they got close Charles was bombarded with panicked thoughts from Sean.

‘What if I can’t use my powers anymore? Will they kick me out? I don’t want to leave! I can’t leave Alex!’

‘Calm down, Sean. No one is going anywhere.’

Erik opened the door to see a frightened looking Sean and Alex, no knowing what was wrong but still trying to get him to calm down.

“Sean, calm down. You can stay here, power or not. This is your home.”

‘But-’

“No ‘buts’ about it. You’re here, you’re safe, and you’re home, okay?”

‘Professor, I’m scared.’

“I know you are. But nothing like this is ever going to happen again. Not to you or anyone else.”

Sean’s eyes flickered over to Erik. ‘What is Magneto doing here?’

“Erik helped save you. And now we’re teaming up with them. Permanently.” 

‘What?’

“What?”

“Erik was right the whole time. We can’t live in peace. We’ll knock down threats before they can hurt us.”

Neither teenager said anything.

“If you wish to not be a part of this, you can go back home. Alex, I will find someplace safe for you, too.”

“I want to stay.”

‘Me, too.’

“Good. I am glad. Now, Sean, gets some more rest. Alex, you should rest, too. You’ve had a long day, as well.”


End file.
